


Starlit Skies

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Sayori and her childhood friend Emery spend a summer's night outside with a campfire.





	Starlit Skies

The fire crackled in the quiet summer evening, whimsical sparks floating around out of it.

“See, if you do it like _this_ , the marshmallow will be perfectly melty!” I grin, presenting Emery with the toasty treat. “They’re really good in s’mores this way!”

“What’s a s’mores?” Emery blinks, staring down at the marshmallow.

“You’ve never had s’mores?!” I exclaim in disbelief. “We’re going to change that _now!”_

I take a skewer and pierce a fresh marshmallow, and stick it into the fire. Emery does the same, following my movements. With my free hand, I reach over and take a couple of graham crackers out of their little box, and place them close to the fire. I lay two enticing blocks of chocolate on top, allowing them to melt satisfyingly.

Emery pulls his marshmallow away. Much to his horror, it’s on fire. He stands up and runs around, waving it desperately to try and put it out.

Watching him, I can’t help but giggle. “Careful, or you’ll lose your marshmallow!”

He sighs, flopping down next to me. “I _think_ it’s still edible…”

“Y’know what? It doesn’t look too bad. Maybe just a bit crispy!”

I retrieve the graham crackers, now pleasantly warm, and sandwich my marshmallow between them. Emery does the same, but squishes them a bit too much, causing a big blob of marshmallow to flop out of the side and into his lap.

“Haha! You’re such a numpty tonight, Emery!”

“Hey now, Rome wasn’t built in a day…”

“Here, you can put it on top like a little hat!”

I take a big bite out of my campfire confection. It’s deliciously sweet and gooey, the bittersweet chocolate balanced by the fluffy marshmallows. Backed by the wonderful crunch of the crackers, I close my eyes, savouring the flavour.

“Aren’t you gonna have your’sh?” I say, my mouth full.

Emery holds his s’more curiously in front of his face before taking a bite. After a moment, his eyes sparkle with wonder, and he takes another bite.

_He’s cute when he gets that look…_

“Oh gosh, Shayori, thish ish sho good!”

I stick my tongue out, winking at him. “See? I’m not _always_ a silly ol’ noodle head!”

He leans over, and pulls me close to him. “I’m glad we did this tonight.”

Wrapping my arms around him, I rest my head on his shoulder. “Me too…”

“Should we head back inside soon? It’s getting a bit late…”

“In a bit… I just want to stay here for a bit…”

_He feels warm…_

Although things can feel a bit difficult sometimes, moments like these have a special place in my heart. These memories can give me a little bit of hope in those dark times… they can show me that maybe there _are_ reasons to wake up every morning. It’s been several weeks at this point, but…

_No… I don’t want to go there right now…_

The stars above us twinkle happily, as if soothing me with the cool night breeze. I really am lucky to have Emery in my life. Through everything, he’s been there for me… he…

_I’m just really happy to have him._

“Come on, let’s go inside,” he says, giving my shoulder a squeeze, “It’ll be nice and warm inside.”

“Okay… but only if we get to nestle down in the big fluffy blanket.”

“Sure thing,” he grins.

And with that, the two of us make our way back to his house. It’s really convenient that he lives right next door to me, because it means in the morning we can go to my house for fun breakfast times.

_But for now, I’ll just enjoy the night with him…_

 


End file.
